Past, Present, and No Future
by indiangirl2008
Summary: Sailor Earth is on a rampage throughout the galaxy, not even Sailor Moon can stop her. Rated M for future chapters.


**Chapter 1. Who?**

"Your highness we have them under our control, all I need is the command to…" The general said with high esteem.

"No you will _not_ need to command to ship them to their enemies. For all we know is that they too will turn on us." A dark figure in a fuku said.

"But your highness…" The general started.

"I SAID NO!" She yelled, her voice echoing throughout the palace, and turned her back to his shaking figure. "Now leave, your fright is making me question whether I should destroy you or feed you to_ my_ enemies."

"Yes, your highness." The general said in a whisper and turned and left.

'Well Queen Serenity watch your back because I'll swoop down and knock you off your feet before you can say 'Moon Prism Power'.' The sailor scout said mincingly.

"How can you do this Sailor Earth?" A kind voice said from behind her. "How can you turn on Sailor Moon and your brother that quickly?" Sailor Pluto asked shocked.

"Because…" Sailor Earth said and turned around showing her full height of 5' 10" and black hair that went to her knees. Her orange colored eyes pierced through Pluto and moved over her as a challenge. "…I have the power to do things that none of the Sailor Scouts can, even you. Pluto I can change the future if I want to and destroy your time gate easily. Just remember that if we cross paths again, watch your back or there will be no protector of the time gate." Earth said and disappeared from her palace leaving Pluto in the chilling room.

* * *

"What do you mean darling that you can't find your sister? Wasn't she at the Earth palace when you left?" Serena asked Darien while they were out in the garden.

"Yes, but the palace has been destroyed in a surprise attack, only my generals and parents escaped. They said that Akina waited for her bodyguard, Bishamon, to come and see her after a few years in the outer galactic war, but instead she was taken and he was killed, or so they say." Darien said looking off in the distance remembering his sister.

"Do you know who has her?" Serena asked.

"It's not Beryl, it's someone else. Someone very powerful, but it's easy to make Akina evil because her heart is weak." Darien said quietly.

"Darien how can you say such a thing?" Serenity asked, staring into his dark blue eyes with her light understanding blue eyes. "Akina is one of the strongest princesses I know."

"Serena you don't know her like I do." Darien said painfully trying to not look into Serena's eyes.

"Darien, we have to find and save her. I'm not going to let a friend get lost that easily, the evil in this world can't have her." Serena said strongly.

"I love you Serenity." Darien said and kissed her gently.

"I love you too Darien."

* * *

"What do you mean Sailor Earth is against us?" Sailor Uranus asked with shock.

"I can't tell you who it is because it would alter the future, but she's completely under they're control. Every princess, prince, king, and queen in this galaxy that's not on the moon has been captured and she's planning on doing something with them." Pluto said looking out of the window of the palace on Uranus.

"Is Beryl behind this?" Neptune asked worriedly.

"No, Sailor Earth is actually against Beryl, they just haven't met up yet. But when they do, it will be war." Pluto said telling of what could happen in the future.

"What should we do then? Queen and Princess Serenity will need our help if Sailor Earth or Beryl decides to eliminate them." Sailor Uranus said and looked at her two friends.

"Haruka we need backup if we're going to against both of them, we're too weak without help from the outer galaxy."

"Michiru most of those soldiers are against us and the Moon Kingdom, we can't run the risk of them turning on us." Sailor Uranus said.

"Then let the gods help us if time won't tell." Sailor Pluto said and left the palace.

* * *

"Well Sailor Earth, what a great surprise to see you in such a beautiful stance." A silky voice came from behind her.

"Hello Wiseman, what brings your soon to be dead body in _my_ palace?" Earth asked looking through her viewing glass at the party that was happening on the Moon in honor of the Moon Princess.

"I came to see if you needed my assistance in any attacks, I'm very well known in the galaxy." Wiseman said.

"Yes and your very well known for turning on your 'allies'. Sailor Earth said turning around and looking at Wiseman's tall, slender body, orange hair, and green eyes.

"They were against me at first, but let's forget the past and move on to now. I heard from a many sources that you're going to destroy all the royalty in this galaxy and the next galaxy too. Can I be of any assistance?"

"No, I have it under control. Now go away old man." Sailor Earth said turning around. The next thing she knew was her being shoved into the glass and a hand around her neck cutting off her air.

"I won't leave until I get what I want." Wiseman said mincingly.

"And what's that?" Sailor Earth asked with difficulty.

"You." Wiseman said simply looking her over thoroughly. Sailor Earth tried to keep her cool and not let her powers get the best of her, but her aura started to come out of her and wrapped around Wiseman. She watched as he withered into a crippled old man that was blind.

"You will go around this world causing pain and suffering, but you will never find peace." Sailor Earth said in a distance trance-like voice. "To watch your future and give you the torture you deserve, watch as you slip through the cracks of the underworld." A glowing ball appeared in front of him. "Now go and never come here again or I will kill you."

"You…how could you…"

"Because I'm stronger then you." Sailor Earth said and waved her hand in front of the Wiseman who disappeared.


End file.
